Letting Go
by Arcee Pax
Summary: Arcee has been in and out of prison for over the past five years until she has been recently locked up in a psychiatric institution, with the demons of her past haunting her driving her mad she receives help from an ancient.


Arcee took a peek out of her small window, the world around her was full of sounds and movement from every corner to the ends of the galaxy. What use to be dead and full of despair was now full of life and … _Hope?_ Hope? Is that even right? Can hope be the right word to use when all she could feel is sorrow from the war that has left her in pieces? Hope is for those who weren't ever on the front lines. Hope is for those who were sheltered on other planets and sat together praying for the war to end. No hope isn't the right word; there's no right word to describe this moment. There's nothing to mend the brokenness of this new dawn. The sun is slowly setting to the west and the unease inside of her began to hammer her body.

 _Don't go. I'm all alone now._

Her family, Tailgate, Cliffjumper, and then Optimus Prime all gone to join the Well of Allsparks. They were all there once, here to keep her grounded but in a blink of an optic, they were taken from her.

Was she meant to live the rest of her days alone dealing with these memories that have left her permanent scars?

" _Arcee."_

Arcee turned to the sound of the voice but there was no one.

" _Arcee."_

Who was calling her?

" _Arcee." "Arcee." "Arcee." "Arcee."_

" _Arcee if you didn't get lost I wouldn't be dead!"_

That was Tailgate's voice!

" _Arcee I told you I needed backup!"_

 _Now that was Cliffjumper's!_

" _Arcee you couldn't even help me find a way to prevent me from joining the well!"_

Optimus.

" _You're an Autobot! Do you know what the Decepticons would do to us if they ever found out! Arcee this could kill us!"_

Her parents' weren't taking the whole 'I'm an Autobot' and 'Freedom is for all sentient beings' crap when her entire family is from Decepticon origin. They disowned Arcee that day and the next morning she found out her family was slaughtered.

The voices inside her head kept chanting her name getting louder each second.

Arcee puts her hands over her audio receptors trying to block out the voices only to be futile.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"

Arcee fell to the floor, curling herself into a ball, helpless from the attack.

"This is not real! This is not real! This is not real!" Arcee repeated those words over and over again taking deep breaths like her therapist told her. The voices slowly died away but when Arcee opened her optics she was no longer in her cell but was back at the Autobot base on Earth.

"What the..."

Arcee wiped the tears from her optics and got up from the floor.

"Hello, anyone here?"

 _No Arcee this is an illusion your mind is playing tricks on you this..._

"It's definitely real my child."

Arcee turned around and saw a tall femme with silver colored armor that outlined her muscular but feminine form and her long hair pulled back by her helmet, her optics of bright blue gave Arcee a feeling of comfort. She has heard of this bot from legends: Solus Prime.

"Solus Prime, I thought you were dead. Megatronus killed you." Arcee stated.

"And yet I'm still here. Megatronus may have killed my body but my spirit roams freely." Solus explained.

"Why did you bring me here?"Arcee asked.

"I've been watching you for the last five years," Solus said," In and out of prison and then you were sent to a psychiatric institution. Arcee what's going on? This isn't the bot Optimus has told me about."

"Optimus is alive?"

"No, well not exactly alive but he's not dead either but I have spoken to him a couple of times. Optimus has spoken so much of you, his strong resilient comrade."

"Well not anymore," Arcee whispered.

"Yes you are ,you're just going through a hard time." Solus tried to bring back the Arcee she's heard of.

"You don't understand the bots that I care about nd up dead because of me!" Arcee could feel the tears forming around her optics.

"So this is what it's about," Solus stated.

"Ugh, '' Arcee said in frustration, "Of course it's been about that! I keep waking up every night screaming for them to stay with me. I keep hearing their voices, telling me that it's my fault that they're dead."

Arcee couldn't hold the tears anymore, she broke down feeling weak and pathetic.

"I should just live alone and die," Arcee said between breaths.

"Arcee look at me," Solus commanded.

Arcee looked up at the tall Prime feeling ashamed for her childish behavior.

"You deserve every chance to live just like anyone else in the universe. You did not cause their deaths but it was their own choices that led them to their fate. Do not let these monsters torture you from living a life you deserve."

Arcee wiped away the tears from her eyes, "I don't understand about ' _their own choices,' ?"_

 _"_ Everyone has their own choice that will lead to their fate; just because you happened to be there doesn't mean you are to blame. I understand that it'll time for you to fully heal but that's okay and it's okay to cry. One day you'll wake up and you will forget about the former things you'll get out of the dry spot you're in and make it to the top of the hill. You'll become stronger and you'll help out a bot who's in the same place you're in."

Solus put a hand on Arcee's shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

"Start again once you get out."

 _Once I get out._

Everything faded away and Arcee woke up in the same position she was in before Solus' visit.

The alarms were blaring and her door was wide open, a tall figure stood in front of the door.

"Arcee lets go!"

Arcee got up from the floor, exiting her room and into the new beginning.


End file.
